I Don't Believe You
by Nightlock Stained Lips
Summary: Oneshot. They don't believe. They never do. Alecto's pleas fall on deaf ears.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone besides Dione**

**Alecto is in the same year as Snape and his gang. Her brother is a couple years older.**

* * *

><p><strong>•<strong> **= • = •**

_**"**__Truth fears no questions__**"**_** - Author Unknown**

**•** **= • = •**

"I don't believe you"

Of course he doesn't believe me, no one does. Evan Rosier, the one I've always loved from afar would never ever believe me.

We have been together in our little Slytherin band since first year. Me, Evan, Snape, Wilkes, Avery and Mulciber. We have always talked about purifying the wizarding world especially when we leave school.

Out of all of them he's the one I was closest to. Snape always hung out with that mudblood girl. It's unfair how people who never deserved it got everything. Avery and Mulciber were their own little sadistic duo while Wilkes just ended up being Evan's needy sidekick. Me on the other hand was better as a companion to Evan than Wilkes was and ever will be.

As we grew through the years, so did my feelings for Evan. It was just a simple schoolgirl's crush at first but it bloomed into something else. It was a stab through my heart every time I see him with another girl. Especially one that's better looking than me. It tore my heart to pieces watching him get hurt. It disgusted me to see him look at that Evans mudblood with lust like every other boy.

I wanted him to notice me, to finally say that he's been harboring feelings towards me too. But we all know that will never happen.

Dione Everett. How I despised her. Envy and wrath boil inside of me whenever I see her or her name is mentioned. She's one of _those_ kinds of girls. Perfect honey blond curls that were never out of place, blemish free peaches and cream complexion, a body that most girls would kill for and an bitchy attitude that most girls would kill her for.

She and those mindless drones she call her friends are always taunting and teasing others. I had more often than not been at the receiving end of these taunts, they only stayed with the teasing since they knew I can do curses that could mortally hurt them. Nonetheless Dione's dark eyes would glint with malice and her pale pink lips would curl into as sneer as she whispers something every time I passes by.

I never knew why Evan would go for someone as shallow as her. I always thought she'd go for Avery, I was right anyway.

She would often stay with us in the common room, sitting between Evan and Avery. She'd kiss Evan right in front of me, because unlike Evan, she notices that I like him. I tried letting it go since she made Evan happy. She can make him laugh and smile, even if I don't see why Evan can't see that she's a venomous blond snake.

But the straw that broke the camel's back was when I was going back late to the common room I spotted them coming out of a broom closet. Dione came out first, fixing her hair and adjusting her skirt, Avery followed buttoning his shirt and putting his tie on. Her jaw dropped as she realized that I had saw and Avery looked like he was going to throttle someone. Their precious secret found out by little old me.

I would have gone to tell Evan sooner if not for the fierce threats by Avery. Dione just avoided me altogether. But I couldn't bear looking at him with a seret waiting to explode out of my chest. So I did tell him one night.

"She's cheating on you"

"What?"

"Dione. I caught her with Avery"

"That's a serious accusation, do you have any proof?"

"I saw them come out of a broom closet together"

"But did you actually _see_ them together"

"No.. but-"

"I don't believe you"

"What? I'm telling the truth-"

"Why are you trying to break us up? What did she ever do to you?"

Of course, I lost it. I blew up in his face about how much I hate his precious Dione and that his 'friends' aren't even true to him, I was his only true friend. He waited until I was finished and he just left. He never believed me. No one did.

Mulciber must have known since he covered up for Avery saying they were together that night. One of Dione's friends did the same. Of course, I should have known that they would go against me. I may be pureblood, but unlike most of them I wasn't one of the rich ones. We were only average. Purebloods will go with purebloods, but the rich would still side with the rich.

After that, Evan stopped talking to me. Only Snape would even bother to look me in the eye. I lost the only thing that was most dear to me.

**•** **= • = •**

"THEY ARE GOING TO BE KILLED! YOU HAVE TO SEND REINFORCEMENTS _NOW_!"

"Let go!"

Bellatrix Lestrange screeched at me as she peeled me off of her arm. Even as a Death Eater, there was still someone above me.

"The Aurors have been watching the place for weeks. It's a trap!"

Bellatrix shook her head, unbelieving of my warning. Even my own brother didn't listen. They reasoned that the Aurors would be busy with another attack. But they were wrong, all of them.

I beg, cry, anything. Evan, whom I haven't talked to in years would lose his life alongside Wilkes. All I hear is the story that comes after. He was so valiant, managing to permanently damage part of the legendary Mad-Eye's Moody's face. But that wasn't enough, Evan was still dead. They listened to me more after that, but not enough. I will get them to listen to me, to believe me.

But no one does. No one believes me.


End file.
